


A Hero's Quiet Passing

by daysforrain



Series: To Be a Hero [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ficlet, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain
Summary: If one were to ask how they thought Animilia were to die, everyone would say that they died saving people.





	A Hero's Quiet Passing

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone whos reading this other than the people who made the other characters in this universe are reading this, hello! Welcome to a little snippet from a role playing world me and a couple friends created. If you want to know more about this universe or the characters id be happy to answer! ^+^ Dont worry about the character death either this is an au of an au :p

If one were to ask how they thought Animilia were to die, everyone would say that they died saving people. After all they were loud. One could hear their laughter from a mile away if it were a semi quiet day if they tried. Perhaps some of the answers was Animilia pushing a civilian out of the way of a flying projectile. Other answers would be Animilia fighting fiercely against a foe who blind sided them. The correct answer wouldn't cross anyone’s mind. They wouldn't think that Animilia would die outside of uniform. They wouldn't suspect that a simple accident could be cause of the hero’s demise.

When Animilia missed some patrols no one was worried. In fact, they were more interested in the manslaughter case of one Renard Sweetling. Head runner for city mayor.His teenage child had visited their childhood home on request of their mother and domestic disturbance became deadly. The other heroes had been quiet themselves. After two weeks of Animilia’s disappearance, the public started to become worried. Had the brightest face New Burrow ever seen abandoned them? None of the other heroes would answer questions from reporters.

After one month of radio silence from their dear heroes they announced that Animilia was deceased. For the heroes it was a somber affair attacked by the many reporters onslaught of questions. They left before any could be answered. It took one perceptive reporter to realize the identity of Animilia was none other than Landon Sweetling. The news was received poorly and many called for the destruction of Renard Sweetling. In the end he was considered not guilty, but his life was still ruined.


End file.
